starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Cade
|fgcolor= |image=Cade SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |image2= |imgsize2= |birth= |death=2506, Korhal, Augustgrad |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |faction= Raynor's Raiders |job=NavigatorGolden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. |family= |voice=Keith SilversteinBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010. |concept= |concattop= }} Marcus Cade was a member of Raynor's Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II, player profiles. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 He was sometimes seen in the cantina or on the bridge of the Hyperion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. General dialogue (in English). 2010. He was responsible for the ship's sensors,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Choices (in English). 2013-03-12. navigation, and Yamato cannon. Biography Wings of Liberty ]] During the Second Great War, Cade had his moments of disbelief, being concerned if Commander Jim Raynor knew what he was doing, though he would later trust his commander.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Marcus Cade (in English). 2010. When Raynor allied with Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk, this was a proverbial powder keg,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rory Swann (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Supernova (in English). 2010 one that prompted heated debate between fellow crewmen Milo Kachinsky and Chief Engineer Rory Swann about Raynor's course of action. Cade didn't take a side in the debate, but like Swann, was less than impressed with Tychus Findlay's claims of Raynor's cowardice that were countered by Raynor, effectively putting the convict in his place.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Bar Fight. (in English). 2010. As Raynor explained, the Raiders' revolution had always been about saving lives. If the zerg wiped out humanity, freedom would count for nothing. Cade saw the logic in the argument and returned to work. Flashpoint Cade was present on the Hyperion during the , a fight which ended with the de-infestation of the Queen of Blades. However, in light of the arrival of the second half of the Dominion Fleet, with Arcturus Mengsk at its head, what was once a victory turned into an inter-ship conflict as Valerian refused to turn her over to his father. The result was an inter-fleet battle, with the Raiders and Valerian's ships on one side, and Mengsk's fleet on the other. Captain Matt Horner ordered Cade to lock in on Valerian's flagship, the Bucephalus, to fire at the zerg attacking it, but only to get their attention rather than destroy them. Cade was confused, but followed Horner's orders regardless. However, by drawing the zerg off and drawing fire from Mengsk's flagship, Raiders were able to get the zerg to attack their enemy instead. The rebels were able to warp out of the Char system, but the Dominion Fleet engaged in pursuit, quickly catching up to them per the installation of tracking devices. The rebels ended up at Deadman's Port. With Horner and Raynor off the ship, Swann was left in command of the Hyperion. As they waited, Cade reported that they were under attack—not that someone was firing directly at the battlecruiser, but that the debris field that surrounded them was being cleared. Swann ordered Cade to break cover and begin a counterattack, an order that he and the rest of the bridge crew were glad to follow. The ship came under attack by enemy craft, along with a battlecruiser. Under Swann's orders, Cade fired the ship's Yamato cannon at the enemy ship, but despite a hit, it continued to function, and its fighter complement continued its attack. Under Swann's orders, Cade strengthened the Hyperion s energy shields. Their odds of survival improved as the Bucephalus joined the fight. The rebels were able to escape and headed for Space Station Prometheus. Horner was left in command of the ship as Raynor and Valerian were station-side. Cade alerted him to the presence of enemy ships on the edge of the asteroid field that surrounded the station. He then alerted Horner that the ships were entering the belt. The rebels were able to fight their way to safety, but ordered that Cooper be left behind for his treachery, much to Cade's confusion. Horner ordered the navigator to give Mengsk's flagship one more Yamato blast before navigating their way back out of the belt. The Dominion ships continued to pursue, and Horner ordered Cade to do a short range warp jump. One so short that it ended up with the Hyperion warping in behind Mengsk's ship. This brought them enough time to retrieve Raynor and co. and leave the asteroid field. Heart of the Swarm Cade was still with the Raiders three weeks later,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 12, 2013 when the Dominion, still pursuing Kerrigan, caught up with them at XT39323.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Get it Together (in English). 2013-03-12. Over Phaeton, he watched as Kerrigan lashed out at Valerian and their Umojan allies for failing to rescue Raynor from the lab they had escaped from. Cade was forced to turn his attention away from the scene as he detected Dominion ships warping in. A short space battle ensued, in which the Hyperion jumped away again while Kerrigan left to find Raynor on her own. Legacy of the Void Cade was present in Augustgrad when it came under attack by the Moebius Corps. He was killed in the battle, and was seen lying face down among the dead.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Brothers in Arms. (in English). November 10, 2015 Game Effect Cade is one of four portrait options immediately available to players when they first create a player profile in ''StarCraft II. References Category:Terran characters in StarCraft II Category:Terran soldiers Category:Terran ship crew